Hanley Park
Summary Hanley Park is the largest district in Aurum, both in population and in geographical size. It is primarily a residential area with some commercial development scattered throughout. It is the district containing Hanley Central Park, a massive green park at the center of the district, and Aurum North Station, the northern hub of Aurum's commuter rail network. Geography Political Geography The district of Hanley Park is a large zone that spans an area from east, to peripheral north, to the dead center of the Aurinian Municipal Area. It is bordered by Sharpton Annex, Midtown, and Rhodesburg. Its location and moderately comprehensive public transportation infrastructure makes this district popular for commuters into the inner city. Physical Geography Hanley Park consists of three main geographic zones within its borders, the Sharpton-Charleston Ridge at its west border, the Hanley Basin spanning the large central area from north to south, and finally the Dong-Xiagu, or the eastern canyon that starts in the west end of Rhodesburg and travels down throughout the panhandle of Hanley Park on its eastern end. Sub-Districts 1. Hanley Park North Hanley Park North is the highest ground within the Hanley Basin. Its distance far away from the city center renders it at a mostly quiet suburban area. 2. Charleston Ridge The sub-district of Charleston Ridge is built around the main rise of the Sharpton-Charleston ridge, which runs north to south, marking a stark border between the Sharpton Rise and the Hanley Basin. The area is primarily a demographic mix of European and Hispanic. The area is mostly residential, with commercial development falling behind by only a small margin. This district is home North Aurum University, and Carson Stadium, the centre of the Aurinian Football League. 3. Hanley Park Central The central area of Hanley Park is home to two of the most recognizable landmarks in Aurum, Hanley Central Park, a massive green park at the center of this sub-district, and Aurum North Station, the northern hub for Aurum's commuter rail network. The area is also home to Little Moscow, a Russian settlement near the SSE edge of the zone, and less notably, little Kiev, a Ukrainian settlement that occupies a single street for a little over a kilometer. 4. Hanley Park South The south end of Hanley Park is part of Aurum which, unlike most of Aurum, has seen growth in recent years. Its close proximity to the city center affords it a wide range of services and access to employment opportunities. The last decade has seen an increase in property value, with many opportunistic real estate agencies setting their sights here. Numerous businesses have sprung up in the area, some of which have even spread outside the area. One problem, however, plagues it from expanding at its full potential. A combination of being the lowest point in the Hanley Basin and sub-standard drainage has produced the problem of flooding during the monsoon season. 5. Hanley Springs A natural hot spring within the Dong-Xiagu caused the area to be a popular tourist spot. The hot springs contain many natural minerals and salts beneficial for the body. Because of the revenue that this area brings in, extra measures are taken to ensure that groundwater in this area remains natural. International tourism surges in the area from December to March. However, as tourists bring their belongings, often many of them go missing. As a result, police patrol the area much more during the tourist season. Category:Location Category:City Districts